Burn
by Boidheach Aeghill
Summary: There aren't enough Anna and Kristoff stories out there. Anna has just turned 21 and has found out that she has powers too! Dangerous powers! Can Kristoff save his "could be" true love? Will probably be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screams echoed throughout the hallway of the castle. Smoke billowed throughout the rooms sending people scrambling away with burning eyes and throats. Ignoring the people rushing in the opposite direction, the king and queen ran toward their daughter's room. As they burst through the door they were met with raging flames and screaming children. The room was completely engulfed in flames. Blankets were nothing but ash by now, and the curtains were all but gone. The rafters were beginning to creak and cave from the flames.

"Get Elsa out of here!" The king ordered his wife. Without hesitating she ran over to the crib and grabbed her two year old daughter. She was screaming bloody murder and clutched to her mother once she realized she was there. Without another thought the pair fled the room to safety.

Meanwhile the king ran toward the other crib and fought the flames to get to his youngest daughter. Anna was only a few months old and since her birth, they had noticed something odd about her. Scorch marks would appear around her, her clothes would burn, or her toys would randomly start to fizzle. As the months passed these occurrences became more frequent and the more concerned the king and queen got.

Anna's crib was completely enflamed and for a moment the king wondered if his baby was even still alive. Pushing his thoughts aside he peered into what was left of the crib. Anna laid there eyes closed and completely unmoving. The breath caught in his throat and his heart constricted in his chest.

"Anna…" _She can't be dead…_

Before he could check to see if his baby girl was still alive, the rafters gave a loud rumble, hinting that they wouldn't last much longer. Without another thought and ignoring the biting flames around him, he snatched up his daughter and ran from the room.

Once he was safely in the courtyard, he ran straight to his wife.

"Are you two alright?" He asked and the queen gave a small frightened nod. Elsa was still crying and clutching her mother. Soot covered her cheeks and pale hair but the king felt relief when he saw no signs of injury.

"Anna… is she…" The queen's voice broke him from his thoughts and they both turned their attention to their youngest daughter. Her tiny night gown had burn holes in various places, showing off her tiny arms, legs, and belly, and the burn marks that accompanied them. Her short strawberry blonde hair was scorched and still smoking. Tears filled the parent's eyes at the sight. Slowly, the king lifted his hand to this child's throat and felt for a pulse.

And waited….

And waited….

There!

Very faintly he felt the thump-thump of a heart and nearly jumped for joy.

"She's alive! But we need to get her help now!"

"Your majesty!" The king's advisor and right hand man, Kai, ran over to him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" The king gave a small smile to the man. He was short, fat, and bald but had a great personality and was smart as a whip. "Are you alright?" Kai stopped in front of them and checked over everyone to see how they fared. The king felt his heart swell at his concern. Kai was extremely loyal and the king knew that if anything happened to him that he would take care of his family and kingdom.

"Yes we are fine, but Anna…and the castle…" The king looked down at his daughter then to their home with Kai followed suit.

"We already have people coming to contain the fire. We have sent a message to the ice harvesters to bring all of the ice they have here. Your majesty, if I may, I think I know a solution to your problem with Anna…" Kai spoke hesitantly.

The king and queen's head snapped up at the man, eyes wide with shock. They had tried to keep Anna's problem a secret and now they knew that they hadn't done a very good job of it. Kai just smiled at them letting them know that he would never tell a soul and that he would protect them.

"What do you suggest?" The queen asked, getting over her shock quickly.

"There are magical creatures within the forest that are said to be able to create all types of miracles. Perhaps they can help you." Kai responded.

"How do we find them?" The king asked desperately.

"Come with me." Without another word they gathered their horses and followed Kai to the town library. "Wait here." Wish speed that surprised them, Kai jumped off his horse and sprinted into the building. Within seconds he was back with an old worn out book and handed it to the king. "There is a map inside that will lead you to where they are. Now please hurry your majesty!" Without another word he climbed back onto his horse began heading back towards the flaming castle.

Quickly looking at the map, the king and queen urged their horses into a sprint into the woods. After what seemed like hours, the family came upon a huge field of rocks.

"Is this the place?" The queen asked softly.

"It must be." They quickly dismounted and slowly walked forward. "Hello? Is someone there?" The king called out.

Suddenly the rocks began to roll (ha ha) and transformed into trolls. One troll seemed to be the leader and quickly stepped closer to the family.

"What do you want?" the old troll asked.

The king quickly bent down to the troll's level and showed him Anna. "H-Hello. We were told that you could help us. It's my daughter. She has some kind of power and it is becoming too dangerous."

Taking a look at the baby's scorch marks, the troll could quickly determine what the problem was. However, the troll's face became grim. "I'm sorry. Her powers are too great. There is nothing I can do. The best advice I can give you is to keep her somewhere where she won't hurt anyone, and hope that it ends quickly."

"So you're saying we should just give up?!" The queen whispered, tears already forming in her eyes.

The troll bowed his head and began turning away. "I'm sorry. Nothing can be done."

"Pabbie…Bring her to me…" An old voice suddenly spoke up. Without another word the rest of the trolls parted to show an ancient troll laying on a bed of leaves.

"Dad… are you sure?" The troll called Pabbie asked.

"Yes… bring her to me."

The king came over to the ancient troll and knelt down next to him. This troll studied Anna for a long while. By the look in his eyes the king could tell that this troll was incredibly wise as well as old. Moss and various mushrooms covered the troll's body. His rock body was chipped and cracked in several places, showing that it wouldn't be long before the ancient creature would be nothing but dust.

"I can put a seal on her powers, but I do not know how long it will last."

"Dad, wait! Are you sure you want to do this?!" Pabbie asked desperately.

"Yes I'm sure. I love you son, but I won't be here for much longer. I will be doing a good thing by helping this girl. You will be the new Gran-Pabbie, so promise me you will take care of our family and help all of those in need, ok?" The two trolls stared at one another before the younger finally looked down with tears in his old eyes.

"I promise Dad."

Looking back at the baby, the ancient troll placed his hand on her head. A faint light began to shine from the young girl and grew until everyone had to look away from the intensity of it. When the light finally faded, all that was left of the ancient troll was a pile of dust and a few mushrooms.

Pabbie instantly began crying over his dead father and the king wondered if he had made the right choice. Before he could offer his apologies however, Pabbie turned to him with a smile on his face.

"My father was a great troll and he obviously believed that girl to be very special if he was willing to give his life for her. I believe you may need our help in the near future," with that he glanced over at Elsa still cradled in her mother's arms, "so do not hesitate to come to us. You are always welcome."

Completely shocked, neither the king nor queen knew what to say other than a small thank you. They got back on their horses and began their journey back home.

"Your majesties!" Kai came running up to them as they came before the castle. "How did everything go?"

The king gave his friend a warm smile as he climbed off of the horse, being careful of the cargo that he still carried. "Everything is fine. Thanks to you, my friend. How did everything go here?" The king and queen smiles as they saw the fire almost completely extinguished.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." Kai said sadly. "An ice harvester and his wife were helping with the fire. She got trapped inside and he went after her. I'm afraid they were lost."

The king and queen looked sadly at each other before turning back to Kai. "Did they have any kids?"

"A son named Kristoffer and a baby reindeer." Kai explained.

"He will live in the castle with us!" The king decided at once.

However, Kai shook his head. "No. We told him what happened and he chose the orphanage. He said that he wants to work with the other ice harvesters. He's made up his mind."

With heavy hearts the king and queen accepted what had happened but decided that an allowance would be put aside for the boy, and when he comes of age, it would be given to him.

Thinking that their problems were over, the king and queen never suspected that they would again visit the trolls in a few short years for help with their other daughter, Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

Burn Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The girl jumped on the large bed with amazing enthusiasm nearly hitting her head on the canopy in her excitement. Her sister, still in the bed and trying without success to stay asleep, was being tossed up and down by her sister's pounces.

"Come on! Today's the day! Wake up!" with an annoyed sigh, a single blue eye opened to send a halfhearted glare at her sister. Light blonde hair flew wildly as Elsa continued to jump on Anna's bed. Her dark blue night gown rose to her knees and fell back down with each jump. Her laughter became infectious and soon Anna found herself jumping and laughing along, her strawberry blonde hair and green nightgown doing the same dance as Elsa's. The two blondes jumped joyfully, taking every advantage to have moments like this with each other after their long separation. After a few more jumps, they decided that they had better get ready for the day and stopped their silly game.

"You're 21 today! Happy Birthday!" Elsa gave her sister a quick hug before continuing her speech. "We are going to have such a great party! With cake and chocolate and dancing and music!" Anna couldn't hold in her squeal of excitement and began to lightly jump on her toes to which Elsa quickly followed. "We need to get dressed! We have a lot to do today and we need to get started!" With one final hug, the elder sister left.

As Anna watched her sister leave, she thought of all that they had been through. They had come so far over time, and she couldn't be happier. Her thoughts soon turned to Kristoff, and Anna felt herself smile and her heart start to flutter. After that kiss when she got him that sled, they had been inseparable. They spent almost all of their free time together and had decided to become official within a few months. After almost six months of officially being together, he still gave her butterflies and made her nervous. Over time they had slowly taken their relationship further. They decided not to rush it like she had with Hans and that made it all the sweeter. Steeling secret kisses and sneaking off to find some place private was a thrill to her, and she knew it was for him too. They were always flirting with one another, playing games back and forth to see who would break first, but never letting themselves go all the way.

Anna was so caught up in her thoughts that when the knock came to the door, it fell on deaf ears. After knocking again, and receiving no answer, Kristoff let himself in. Anna finally fell out of her daydream as his strong arms came around her.

"Happy Birthday!" he said sweetly and gave her a quick kiss

She smiled up at him, her heart racing from the action. "Hey sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Don't hurt yourself." He retorted back and laughingly dodged away from her as she tried to hit him. Without asking permission he flopped down onto his back on the bed, ignoring the disheveled blankets, and watched as she began to prepare for the day. Giving him a small smile she retreated behind her dressing curtain to change. Kristoff felt his heart speed up as he watched her silhouette. He watched her strip off her night gown revealing all of her dips and curves. Her long hair cascaded down her back making her shadow appear even more beautiful and Kristoff had to look away to keep himself calm. Even after being together for months, he still couldn't believe that this beautiful princess was with him; a smelly mountain man, that doesn't have anything to give her except an old cabin in the woods and his love. He knew he wasn't really good enough for her, but he'd be damned if he didn't stay with her as long as she would let him.

"Hey Kristoff?" Anna asked, peeking her head around the curtain. Kristoff had to smile as she nibbled on her bottom lip, a habit that always has when she's nervous or excited, and a light pink blush covered her cheeks. "Can you help me tie my dress?" Usually Gerda helped her with this task but today it appeared that she was busy with something.

With a small chuckle he jumped off the bed and walked over to her. She turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder revealing the white skin of her shoulders. Her dress was the same style as when she had given him his new sled, but with a lower neckline and the color of this one was a rose pink that matched well with her skin tone. Ignoring the instant desire to kiss her shoulders, he did up her laces. After he was done he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"Thank you" She said smiling. Quickly she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kristoff wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her fingers tangled themselves in his blonde locks as the kiss grew deeper, his tongue caressing hers softly. Kristoff felt his desire for her grow and he knew hers was growing too by how she was clutching him. He was seriously considering dragging her to the bed when he noticed how warm she was.

_She's burning up! _

He quickly pulled away from her and stared down at her in concern. Anna gave an annoyed groan and tried to pull him back to her.

"Anna you're burning up!" Before she could respond his hand was on her forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

Giving up on continuing their kissing session, Anna pulled away slightly from her boyfriend and her heart melted at the concerned look on his face.

"I feel fine, I promise." Pulling completely away she began brushing her hair and started to style it in her regular braids before he stopped her.

"Why not leave it down?" He asked while running his fingers through it. "It's beautiful."

She smiled and gave him a small nod before setting down her brush. Kristoff continued to run his fingers through her hair for a few minutes before settling his hand on her neck, rubbing gently.

"I'm going to find Sven and Olaf. See you down stairs?" She nodded at him and, after he gave her a small kiss on the fore head, he left.

She stared at the door for a few moments thinking about her boyfriend. Even after the months that they have been together, she still couldn't believe that such a strong, handsome man would want to be with her. Sure she was a princess but she was clumsy and was always saying stupid things. In her opinion, Kristoff was too good for her but she'd be damned if she didn't stay with him as long as he would let her.

Breaking out of her thoughts she returned to the mirror to find herself still smiling. She shook her head chuckling lightly as she poured some water into her wash bowl. As she placed her hands in the water, preparing to wash her face, she noticed something odd. Steam came from her hands as soon as they hit the water.

"That's a little… weird…" After a moment the steam dissipated. "Guess I'm just imagining things…" Pushing it to the back of her mind, Anna washed her face then ran from her room happily.

After leaving her sister's bedroom, Elsa practically ran back to her room to get changed. After spending so much time locked away in her room, Elsa had let herself enjoy all of the little things that she couldn't do before. As she ran she let herself slide down the hallway like she had wanted to do for years. Between her laughing and sliding she didn't notice the person in front of her until it was too late. With a "oomph" she collided with a strong chest and would have fallen if not for the hands that caught her. Looking up she saw that it was Kristoff and smiled up at him.

"Hey Kristoff!"

"Hey Elsa! Having fun?" He laughed at her child like behavior. Ever since she learned to control her powers, Elsa was always very friendly and caring toward everyone. With a quick hug, Elsa ran around Kristoff and continued her sliding game yelling back a quick "She's in her room!"

As she rounded the corner to her room she saw that Kai and Gerda were at her door preparing to wake her up. They both smiled at the queen as she slid up to them and automatically gave them hugs.

"Good morning you two!" She greeted happily. To which they happily greeted her back.

"Would you like some help getting dressed this morning your majesty?" Gerda asked politely.

Elsa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes acting even more like a child, which only made her two friends smile wider. "Gerda, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Elsa? And yes please!" Elsa quickly skipped inside dragging Gerda by the hand. Before shutting the door she turned back to Kai. "Would you please start making breakfast, Kai?"

"Of course your majesty." He replied with a smirk

Elsa once again rolled her eyes and as he walked away she yelled down the hallway "You are hereby forbidden to call me that!" which only made Kai laugh.

Once they were in her room, Elsa and Gerda went straight to her closet to start picking out dresses to wear. This was one of Elsa's favorite things to do. It turned out that Elsa loves trying on many different dresses before picking out the one for the day. Gerda became her number one person when it came to this. Gerda always gave many different opinions and was always excited for her to try on the next dress. Anna had tried doing this with her once before but after the fifth dress, she got bored and decided not to ever do that again.

By the time that Elsa had two dresses picked out, Gerda had five. Laughing and talking together, Elsa tried on the various dresses and eventually settled on a light yellow one. Because today was a busier day, she decided to stick with a dress of a more simple style. It came to her calves and had long sleeves that came to her forearms. Gerda then fixed her bangs and pulled her hair into a half pony tail. Simple yellow sandals completed the outfit and soon Elsa was once again sprinting down the hallway dragging Gerda with her to the great hall.

Breakfast was already being set on the table and decorations were already being brought in for the party that evening. Finally letting go of Gerda, she said a short "bye" and ran outside to see how things were going there. Once outside Elsa took a moment to simply enjoy the sun and warmth of the day. The courtyard was decorated with various flowers and streamers. Game booths were beginning to be set up and the band was starting to gather. Needless to say Anna's birthday was going to be a huge celebration and everyone was really excited about it. Without any hesitation Elsa began creating ice crystals and snowflakes and began to help decorate.

"Wow this looks amazing!" Anna appeared beside Elsa making her startle a little. "You know you didn't have to do all of this Elsa."

"I know but everybody in the kingdom loves you. I think everyone wants to have this celebration. Especially after everything we've been through."

"Can I help?" Anna asked with excitement. Smiling, Elsa handed Anna a few ice crystals to help decorate with and was surprised when they began melting in her hands. They both stared down at Anna's hands in confusion before Elsa broke the silence "it must be a hot day."

Brushing off her slight worry, Anna instead picked up some streamers and began hanging them from various archways and walls.

"Do you know if she's here yet?" Anna asked her sister.

"She and her husband were staying in an inn I think. But she was told to be here for breakfast so it should be soon." Elsa replied happily.

Thinking about their long lost cousin made both girls smile widely. They had been told of their cousin Rapunzel by their parents; of how she was just slightly older than Elsa, and how she was kidnapped as a baby. After the lost princess had been found, a letter was sent to their kingdom, informing them that she had, not only returned safely, but that she fell in love with a former thief. Over three years ago, their parents had boarded a ship destined to land in Rapunzel's kingdom to celebrate her marriage to Eugiene. At the time Anna was slightly upset that she and Elsa weren't allowed to go, but after learning of her sister's powers, she understood why her parents made them stay behind. On their way to the wedding, the ship sunk and the king and queen never got to meet their grown up niece. At Elsa's coronation ceremony, Rapunzel had found the two girls and had officially met each other. It was a shame to think that this beautiful young lady would never meet her aunt and uncle.

During the mishap with Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugiene had taken it upon themselves to ensure that everyone was taken care of. They organized warm food in the great hall, and had ensured that all of the towns folk had enough supplies and clothing to make it through the unforeseen winter. Without the help of their cousin, Arendalle probably would have had a lot more sicknesses and deaths.

Deciding that the decorations were good enough, the two sisters ran back to the great hall to be greeted with pancakes, bacon, strawberries, whipped cream, and orange juice. Giggling, the two sisters raced to the table and quickly sat in their seats. As Elsa looked at the food, she began to lightly bounce in her seat with impatience, wanting only to dig into the delicious food instead of wait for the rest of their small family. Anna looked about wildly for the remaining people and found Kai, Olaf, and Kristoff walking through the great doors. Anna's smile grew even bigger at seeing her boyfriend, and he instantly smiled back and sat by her placing his large hand on her thigh. Over time they had attempted to get Sven to join their meals, but that didn't seem to work for two reasons. Gerda simply refused to allow a reindeer at the dining table, and Sven simply refused to enjoy Gerda's cooking. No matter what was cooked, the simple fact was that Sven liked carrots better. During their meals Sven would be fed beforehand, and after, more often than not, was found playing with the village children. Olaf sat next to Elsa and Kai next to Olaf. They all caught each others eye and glanced down at the waiting food, silently daring one another to take the first bite.

"I dare you." Olaf whispered quietly to Kai. The other's faces became red from holding in their laughter and Kristoff had to hide his face in Anna's shoulder to stifle his chuckles.

"You're trying to get me in trouble." Kai whispered back.

"You scared?" Olaf taunted.

Kai, unwilling to let a challenge go, grabbed a piece of bacon and almost had the piece in his mouth before a spoon quickly smacked him on the hand. Gerda stood above him, glaring down at the bald man.

"What have I told you?!" She scolded him, shaking the spoon at him. Kai looked down at his lap, shoulders hunched, acting like a child. Kai gave a mumble of a response, which only caused Gerda to become even more intimidating. Placing both of her hands on her hips, she looked down at him even more.

"What was that?" She asked again.

"Wait until everyone is at the table!" Kai yelled jokingly back at his wife, his face showing annoyance but his eyes showing love.

Patting his head and causing her husband to turn red, Gerda gave a wink to the rest of the table and taunted Kai. "Good boy!"

Yanking his head away Kai retorted, "Damn it woman, quit treating me like a dog and go fetch my food!"

Giving him another whack with the spoon, Gerda gave a quick "Watch it _dear_!" before shuffling back into the kitchen.

After Gerda was gone, and Kai turned back to the others, they all burst out laughing. Olaf laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat and had to be helped up.

Rapunzel and Flynn walked into a room filled with laughing crazy people. The two looked at each other briefly before stepping up to take their seats beside Kristoff and Anna.

"Hey blondies! What's the joke?" Flynn asked, smiling at the girls and shaking Kristoff's and Kai's hands before sitting beside his wife. When they met their family, Flynn was slightly annoyed at the fact that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were all blonde while he and Rapunzel were the only brunettes. Since their first meeting, everyone was "blondie."

"Just watching Kai get whipped by his wife!" Olaf taunted, pointing a finger at the man.

Flynn gave Kai an apologetic look, "Sorry man…" which only made the others laugh again. Being the only two married people at the table, they knew who really wore the pants in the relationship.

Gerda finally came from the kitchen carrying a pan of scrambled eggs, and finally they were ready to eat. Olaf had found that he liked his food both hot and cold and, with the help of Elsa, he ate his pancakes warm in the inside and frosted on the outside. Throughout breakfast, the family joked and laughed. Reminiscing about their past adventures, and fallen enemies. When Hans was brought up, Flynn automatically said, "I knew right away he was trouble." To which Rapunzel replied a mocking "uh huh," causing everyone to laugh once again.

Throughout the entire meal, Anna enjoyed having their small family together, all while trying to ignore the fact that her fork began to turn red beneath her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Burn Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

**I am adding my own character in this chapter. I wish there was a possible suitor for Elsa in the movie, but we weren't that lucky. That is why I am making my own. I hope I make him as a good match for Elsa. Cross your fingers and enjoy.**

**Boidheach Aeghill**

"Anna, aren't you hungry?" Elsa asked with some worry.

After she noticed her fork turning red beneath her fingers, Anna had decided to give up on eating and focus instead on pretending that everything was ok. The day had started out so good, and Anna didn't want to worry everyone with the fact that something was wrong with her.

"Not as hungry as I thought I was." Anna said smiling, but at Gerda's frown quickly added, "It really was delicious Gerda!" That seemed to satisfy everyone and for the rest of the meal she held her hands in her lap.

After breakfast, Flynn and Rapunzel decided that they would take some time with their cousins and go out on the town for a while. Elsa was ecstatic at this idea and automatically volunteered to take the small group on a tour of the kingdom. After the insistence from Gerda to help clean up, and some impatient groans, the group was off. Olaf, however, decided to go play with Sven and the village children. As she led them from the castle, Elsa automatically starting to monologue, Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand momentarily shocking her. Quickly she looked down at their hands and was immediately relieved to find that no weird things had happened. Looking up at her boyfriend she quickly gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before pulling him to catch up with the others.

Forgetting about her problem, Anna spent the next few hours enjoying the time with her family. They all ran around the kingdom looking at various landmarks and visiting different shops. It wasn't until after noon that they noticed the strange ship at the dock. On their way back to the castle was when they saw it and they automatically changed their destination. When they got there, they found a couple of men standing near the ramp of the ship. They were dressed nicely with black pants, shiny boots, and very nice red jackets, automatically hinting that they were men of stature As Elsa and the group got closer, the two men turned to them and smiled. Both men had brown hair, one slightly darker than the other, and while one had brown eyes, the other had blue respectively.

"Hello!" Elsa greeted happily, but also a bit wary. "Welcome to Arendalle. Can I help you with something?"

"Hello." The light haired, blue eyed man said. "We are here to negotiate trading with the queen. We heard about the fall out with Weasel town and wanted to see if any trading opportunities were negotiable here. I'm Brandon by the way. This here is Jared." He gestured to the darker haired man beside him.

Elsa was about to introduce herself and the others before a voice interrupted her.

"Brandon! Jared! Get off your ars and come get some of these crates!" A man appeared at the top of the ramp and Rapunzel automatically gave a low whistle to which Flynn possessively pulled her to his side and glued his hand to her waist. Anna caught her eye and Rapunzel laughed as Anna pretended to swoon. The man was very good looking, with pitch black hair, strong jaw, and the greenest eyes you'd ever seen. It didn't hurt any that when he spoke you could hear the Scottish brogue that accompanied it. As they looked at him, however, they could tell that he was a low standing man with no position. He wore dust covered brown pants, scuffed boots, and a green slightly baggy white shirt that oddly reminded them of something that a pirate would wear.

"Sorry Kenneth!" Jared replied quickly. "We were just chatting with these folks." The small group waved to the man on the ship, who gave a small nod to them before turning back to his two companions. "Now take this and go put it on the wagon over there." Kenneth said and handed off the crate in his arms Jared. Brandon quickly shuffled onto the ship apparently to go get another crate. Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other clearly appalled that such a low class man would treat his superiors in such a way, before shrugging and turning back to the man. Elsa on the other hand was apparently more vocal than the others were.

"Do you always treat your superiors as such?" She asked.

Kenneth quirked an eyebrow at her before glancing down at himself then back up to her. A small smirk graced his gorgeous mouth before he replied. "Those boys need to be put in their place once in a while." Without another word he boarded the ship again, grabbed another crate and headed toward the wagon at the end of the dock. "We're hoping to start a trade business with Queen Elsa. Tell me; are the rumors about her true?" Placing his cargo down he turned back to the small group and crossed his arms smugly.

Elsa felt her hackles rise, and felt her hands start to freeze over, before Kenneth could see she hid her hands behind her dress. "What rumors did you hear?" she asked expecting the story of how she froze the land.

Instead she heard this: "That she is a stuck up prude, obviously."

Anna burst into laughter and quickly hid her face in her boyfriend's shoulder as Elsa shot her a death glare. Still, she couldn't muffle her snorts and Kristoff was shushing her while trying to hide his own laughter. Rapunzel stood there gaping at Kenneth like he had grown a second head, while Flynn crossed his arms and smiled, obviously liking the strange Scott. Ignoring the actions of her small family, she turned her attention back to the man before her.

"Why would you think those things of the queen?" She asked, obvious annoyance in her voice.

Kenneth raised another eyebrow at her tone but answered anyway. "Because she's never left her kingdom, and has never offered to trade with any other place except those that her parents organized. Besides, I heard that she is unable to dance. What kind of queen can't dance?"

Having enough of the strangers attitude Elsa retorted and took a step toward the insulting man with her hands balling into fists. "You don't know anything about her! How dare you come to this kingdom, expecting to trade with her and then insult her like that!"

Kenneth stepped forward as well and quickly snapped back, "Who are you to defend her?! You saw what she did to Arendalle! Have you even met her?!"

Not wanting to reveal who she was just yet, Elsa answered. "No! But you have no right to come here and speak about her like that! Besides, who are you to treat those two men like you do?! They should be giving you orders, not the other way around! Where is your boss anyway?! He would be appalled at this sort of behavior! I mean look at yourself! You're obviously some sort of stable or delivery boy. No offense Kristoff!"

Kristoff gave a quick shrug showing that no offense was taken and rolled his eyes as Anna's laughter returned at his expense. Elsa turned back to Kenneth to see how he would reply. By now the two were nose to nose and both determined to win their argument.

"You don't know a damn thing about me lass!" His brogue had thickened in his anger. "I suggest you back off and return to your sewing! And take your friends with you!"

Elsa's face had turned red with anger and without another word she slapped Kenneth across his cheek. Gasps were heard throughout the area and then all went silent. Kenneth's face was turned slightly with a red handprint across his cheek. Elsa was still red faced with her hand frozen in the air; frost beginning to come from her fingers. Quickly she put her hand down. "Your boss better have better manners than you or the queen will never trade with him!" And with that she stomped away.

The others were still standing there, unsure of what to do. Kenneth finally righted his face and with a small grin and a glint in his eye, he rubbed his cheek. He was pissed!

"You tell that lass that she'd better not come anywhere near me again." He said dangerously. Avoiding his smoldering green eyes, the others quickly followed Elsa back toward the palace.

Anna quickly caught up with her sister and struggled to keep up with her brisk, angry walk.

"You ok?"

"Can you believe him?! The nerve of that guy! He doesn't even know me!" Elsa walked faster causing Anna to jog for a second.

"Well maybe that's a good thing!" Anna said quickly. Elsa glanced over at her sister before huffing and halting her steps. By this time they were right in front of the castle doors.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked slightly mumbled, her mind still obviously on her fight with Kenneth.

"Neither he nor his boss knows who you are. When he comes to trade, Kenneth might come too and when they come to negotiate with you he will have no idea who you are! Imagine the look on his face when he realizes you're the queen!"

Elsa automatically lit up with excitement, her eyes glinting mischievously. Like a like switch, Elsa's mood had changed. She was now bouncing up and down on her toes, making Anna stumble as she grasped Anna's hands.

"Oh Anna! You are absolutely brilliant!" Without another word Elsa ran into the castle completely ecstatic at her new plot.

Flynn gave Anna a thumbs up as he pulled on Rapunzel's hand, who looked like she was going to faint from shock. After they were gone, Anna turned back to Kristoff who was gaping at her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Kristoff walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. When they finally pulled away he was smiling. "You're kind of evil…"

Anna laughed before kissing him again. Giving his lip a light nibble caused the mountain man to give a light groan and pull her flush against his body. Anna tangled her hands in his hair, and scraped her nails gently along his scalp and he in turn places a hand on the back of her neck and angled her head to allow him deeper access. His other hand stroked up and down her back before lightly cupping her backside and causing her to moan. Anna felt heat begin to pool in her stomach and she shifted her hips to relieve some of the pressure. By doing this she rubbed against Kristoff's shaft causing him pull away with a shaky groan of her name, which only caused the heat in Anna's stomach to grow. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were attached to his throat, biting and suckling gently, while her hands ran up and down his strong chest.

"Anna…" he gasped out her name and tilted his head slightly to give her better access. She smiled against his neck, pleased with the fact that she had this effect on him. She trailed her lips back up his neck and to his ear before whispering a quick "Yes Kristoff?" Her hands trailed around his hips and under his shirt to his back while she nibbled on his earlobe, and Kristoff came undone. He pushed her away from him enough to look into her eyes and she gasped at how dark his eyes were. They were full of desire for her and his voice was low and husky when he said "You are coming with me!" Before she could respond, he was dragging her off toward the stables.

**Elsa**

Dresses were scattered across her bedroom, making her room look like a tie dye party. Elsa paced back and forth before the mirror obviously not satisfied with any of her dresses and getting angry that she couldn't find the perfect one. A knock at the door caused Elsa to pause and compose herself slightly.

"Come in."

Rapunzel peeked her head in and raised an eyebrow at her cousin's disastrous room. The queen flushed when Rapunzel returned her gaze to her and with a sharp "shut up," she turned back to the mirror. Rapunzel only laughed and let herself completely into the room and plopped onto her bed.

"Why are you getting so upset about this?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa turned back to her cousin in exasperation, like the answer should be obviously clear. "Because he's a jerk!" And that was the only response she gave, which made Rapunzel laugh again, which made Elsa flush even more.

"Why not stick with the dress you made?" At Elsa's confused look she continued, "The blue one you made in the mountains. It's gorgeous and is kind of like your trade mark. When people see you in that, they know you mean business."

Elsa gave a big smile to her cousin before running off to her closet. Considering her dress had basically been made out of ice, Elsa was incredibly surprised that it was indeed an actual dress. The dress remained cool to the touch and it was made from the softest material she had ever seen, but material none the less. After slipping the dress on, she went back to her mirror and attempted to change her hairstyle. Seeing her struggle, Rapunzel automatically went to help.

"Let me try. I do have some experience with hair." They both laughed at Rapunzel's joke and before long Elsa had long, flowing waves down to her waist.

Doing a small twirl in the mirror, Elsa was satisfied with Rapunzel's work, and just in the nick of time too, for just then another knock came to her door. Gerda poked her head inside and announced the arrival of a proposed trade partner.

Elsa's demeanor automatically switched to that of a queen. It was an interesting process to watch. Her posture changed, becoming straight and proper and her face betrayed no emotion other than a strict polite businesslike manner. Elsa quickly left the room heading straight to the great hall where she would meet this potential trade partner and hopefully the delivery boy Kenneth.

Rapunzel and Gerda stood there for a minute after Elsa left, simply looking at the mess scattered about the room.

_We really should clean this up._ Gerda thought and obviously Rapunzel thought so too by the way she started tossing the clothes on the floor back onto the bed.

"You want to go spy on Elsa?" Gerda quickly asked.

"YES!" Repunzel yelled. Without another word the two women were running down the hallway. As they rounded a corner, they ran right into Flynn.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with suspicion laced in his voice.

"Spying on Elsa… Wanna come?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"That. Is. So. Childish!" he responded crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's go!" And with that all three of them were running to the great hall.

The great hall was extremely empty all except Kai and the man who wanted to trade with Arendalle. The man felt uncomfortable under Kai's intense gaze but met it head on and didn't flinch at all. The two men stood before the throne waiting for the queen to make her appearance. Suddenly the door leading from the "royals only" portion of the castle burst open and Elsa strode in. She walked with all of the confidence and poise she could muster, and she felt powerful because of it. That was until she saw Kenneth. She felt herself stumble slightly but quickly straightened herself. She glanced quickly around the room for a third man but only Kenneth and Kai stood before her.

"Queen Elsa. Allow me to introduce Laird Kenneth Maclean. Laird Maclean, Queen Elsa of Arendalle." The queen and laird stared at one another before they both said the same thing…

"Awww shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Burn Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**If you don't like this fanfic please don't leave me a bad review. I am one of those people that if someone says that my work is bad, I will question whether it is worth it to continue writing this. Nobody is making you read this so if you don't like it, please leave.**

**Also, I have a limited knowledge about Scotland and how their system works, so just play along ok? The information about clan Maclean is information I know about my own family history so hopefully I don't mess it up too bad. Also, there is a lemon (sort of) in this chapter. If you would like to skip it I have marked where it begins and ends. **

**Boidheach Aeghill**

"Awww shit..." The Queen and Laird both said together. They stared at one another in a death match, both determined to win the staring contest. Looking at the man before her, she had to admit that he was very good looking and even more dashing with his changed clothing. He wore a green plaid kilt that showed off his strong muscular legs, and a black jacket that went very well with his midnight black hair. The brooch he wore showed his clan's family crest, giving the words of "Virtue, Mine, and Honour." Quickly getting over how the man before her looked, she stubbornly continued their silent battle of wills. It wasn't long before Kenneth broke the spell.

"What the hell are you doing here lass?!" his brogue was thick and his face was tinted with red from anger.

"I just happen to be the queen!" Elsa said stubbornly. To demonstrate her point she removed the small crown from her head and shook it in front of Kenneth's face before plopping it back on her head and folding her arms and cocking her hip in a "what do you have to say about that" manner.

"Your majesty-" Kai began but was interrupted by Kenneth.

"Like hell! A queen wouldn't treat a guest like you did at the docks!" He retorted back and smirked at her in a challenging way. This only got her more riled up.

"The way I treated you?! What about the way you treated me?!"

"Your majesty-" Kai tied again.

"I didn't even know who you were!"

"So what? You just go around insulting people you don't know?!" Elsa and Kenneth were again nose to nose for the second time that day.

"Your majesty!"

"Only people that are stuck up prudes!"

"Oh ya? Well you're a-"

"ENOUGH!" Kai yelled and pushed the two apart. "You two are behaving like children! Now sit down!" He pointed to the throne and a smaller seat next to it.

"Kai this really isn't the time-" Elsa began.

"NOW!"

Elsa went to go sit in her throne bur was shockingly surprised when she found Kenneth already sitting there smugly.

"Kai! He stole my seat!" She said, and automatically flinched at how whiny it sounded.

"Share, Elsa."

And with that she took the little chair next to her throne, looking up through her eyelashes with her best puppy eyes at Kai.

"Won't work…"

She gave a huff of annoyance.

"Now you two are going to sit here until you decide how to get along. Are we clear?"

The two didn't respond.

"Are. We. Clear?!"

They both gave an impatient yes to the man and, seeming satisfied for the moment, Kai stomped off to the kitchens.

After he had gone the two people sat in their seats in silence, completely avoiding each other. This lasted for only a few minutes before Elsa spoke.

"You stole my chair!"

"You slapped me!"

"You insulted me!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

"I could have you arrested!"

"You won't though!"

"Why do you think that?!"

"Because I don't think you're not the type of person who kills someone for saying what they think!"

"You're still a jerk!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Me too! Do you want to work on our trading negotiations?!"

"Yes! Now shut up lass!"

"Fine!"

"Now here's what I was thinking…"

Rapunzel, Flynn, Kai, and Gerda all peeked through the neighboring door and eavesdropped on the bickering couple. After watching the couple banter back and forth, the four burst into laughter and quickly shut the door before they were discovered.

"How long do you think it will be?" Gerda chuckled while wiping away a stray tear.

"Matter of days…" Flynn said.

"Why do you say that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Only took me three days to fall for you." Flynn said to his wife with a small blush on his cheeks. In response she gave him her best smile and tackled him with a hug and kiss. Gerda and Kai smiled at the couple.

"Flynn. More than a week and you get to clean the great hall!" Kai bet.

"You're on!" Flynn said as they shook hands.

After discussing all of the details, the two finally came up with a reasonable negotiation. Standing up from their seats, the two stood awkwardly not sure what to say.

"So… I guess I'll be going now." Kenneth said and briskly turned toward the door.

"See you tomorrow to work out the paperwork." Elsa said and followed him to the door like a polite hostess would. Kenneth was almost out the door before she stopped him.

"Oh and Laird Maclean?" She used the most innocent voice she could muster and gave him her most dazzling style. Kenneth turned to her and became completely flustered at her beauty.

"Y-Yes?"

He was completely surprised by the avalanche of snow that tackled him and sent him flying out the door.

"That's for stealing my chair!"

**Lemon start**

Anna and Kristoff stumbled through the door of the stables, determined to keep their lips together but also trying desperately to get each other's clothes off. Anna tugged at Kristoff's sash while he fumbled with the laces of her dress. He was getting frustrated with them because they wouldn't come undone, which was funny since he was the one that tied them in the first place. Their lips mashed together and their tongues fought for dominance, making getting undressed all the more difficult. Completely frustrated, Kristoff pressed Anna into the wall and, ignoring her whine of protest as he detached his lips from hers, quickly pulled off his shirt before returning to her. Her hands instantly attached themselves to his skin and ran up and down his torso and around to his back. Ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine, he turned his focus once again to the laces of her dress. He had better success this time now that Anna had what she wanted. Soon she was bare from the waist up and Kristoff had to pull away to look at her. Kristoff watched her face as he reached out and gently caressed her breasts. She showed such love and passion for him in her eyes, and since they started to take their relationship farther, he decided that the look in her eyes was his favorite part of their activities. She let out something between a gasp and a moan as he ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples, and he knew he wanted to hear her make that noise again. He lovingly caressed one breast while giving the other the attention of his mouth. She let out that sound again and Kristoff felt himself grow even harder for her. He felt her hands clutch tightly to his shoulders as her body shook with desire.

As she moaned out his name, he couldn't take it anymore and quickly stood up. Before she could question what he was doing he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed his lips to hers again. They both shivered at the feel of their bare chests meeting. Her ankles locked about his hips and without realizing it he gave a small thrust of his hips. Both of them gasped at the sensation. Anna stared at Kristoff with wide dark eyes full of desire, while Kristoff looked back like a deer in headlights. Their actions were always slow and loving but this was more frantic and needy. Kristoff felt completely out of his zone. He was about to pull away and apologies when she kissed him hard and mumbled a quick "do it again." He followed her command right away and both of them felt lightning shoot down their spine. After the fourth thrust, Anna tore her mouth from his and began to pant. Her hips began meeting his and he suddenly wished that their last pieces of clothing were gone so he could completely feel her.

As he gently thrust against her, he watched her face and couldn't help but think that she was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen from his kissed, and her beautiful blush traveled down her throat to her breasts. Kristoff felt his legs start to give way so he quickly laid them down in the hay. Anna's eyes opened to look at him and she felt the same way as when he looked at her. His eyes were glazed over in passion, his hair was disheveled and a light sweat glistened over his body. He was absolutely gorgeous and Anna couldn't help but smile up at him before kissing him again.

Kristoff quickly met the kiss and slipped his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. One hand reattached itself to her breast while the other propped himself up so he wouldn't squish her. Her hands roamed up and down his back as her thighs tightly hugged his hips. His hand soon roamed from her breast down to her stomach and started to slide his fingers below the waist of her skirt. He rubbed her tummy gently, asking permission, and when her hips lifted as an invitation, he slid his hand completely below her waistband and into her panties. Anna tore her mouth away from his and gasped out his name. He moved his fingers against her folds and immediately moaned at how wet she was. He pulled back slightly, wanting to watch her face as he pleasured her. He quickly found that special button and automatically Anna came undone. Her hips arched against his hand and something between a gasp and a cry escaped her mouth.

"Anna" he whispered her name and pecked her quickly on the lips. "You have to be quiet! We're really close to the castle. Someone could hear us."

"How do you expect me to be quiet when you're- ughnn!" He slowly slid one finger inside her and her eyes rolled back in her head with a moan. He slowly pumped his finger in and out again, her hips meeting every thrust.

Kristoff was so focused on Anna that he didn't notice Anna's hands were wandering until it was too late. He suddenly felt her small hand below the waistband of his pants and wrapped around him.

"A-Anna!" he groaned out and laid his head against her shoulder.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet!" She retorted back breathlessly. Kristoff just chuckled at her and the movement caused Anna to moan again. She slowly stroked him and Kristoff found his head in a fuzzy haze and all he could focus on was the feel of her hand around him. His hand began moving within her again and when he added another finger, she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. Within a few strokes of her hand he was ready to come undone and it took all his power to pull her hand away. He swiftly removed his hand from her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from him.

"Kristoff? What-"

"You keep doing that and I'm going to go crazy!"

Before she could respond his lips were once again attached to hers and his hand began its journey back below her skirt. With the top of her dress being bunched around her waist, Kristoff's hand became entangled in all of the fabric and his frustration soon reached its peak. With a frustrated groan he flipped up her skirt and he was easily able to continue his previous actions. The light burn in her stomach was now a raging fire, and Anna had to tear her mouth from his as her orgasm began to build. His name kept falling from her lips along with "harder" and "faster." He could feel her nails digging into his back and couldn't help but groan at the sensation. Then he felt her body begin to shake and her voice telling him that she's close. Soon her body convulsed beneath his and her muscles clamped down on his fingers. She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as she came. He felt her burning fingers drag themselves down his back and his desire spiked higher than he thought possible.

As he watched her try to catch her breath he realized just how much he truly loved this girl. He gently removed his hand from her core and she never took her eyes from his as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked his fingers clean. Anna felt her desire for him return although she had just been sated. As he pulled his fingers from his mouth she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss groaning as she tasted herself on his lips.

Kristoff put all of his weight on her and he felt her body arch in response. As they continued to kiss, he decided that now would be the perfect time to tell her how he feels about her.

**Lemon End**

He leaned back a little bit more to tell her that he loves her when he felt it. A burning sensation ran down his back and it hurt!

Ignoring the pain he tried again to tell her how he felt when a large ruckus came from the castle. Without any other thought they stood and righted their clothes as best they could and ran out into the courtyard. A huge pile of snow came from the main entrance of the castle with only the head of Laird Maclean poking up through the snow. Elsa stood at the doorway smiling smugly and brushing her hands together with a job well done. Looking at her younger sister, and noticing her disheveled appearance, Elsa quickly pointed to her own hair before turning around and marching back through the door.

Anna got the message and began pulling the various pieces of hay from her locks trying to get it back in order. Ignoring the cursing Scotsman trying to dig himself from the snow, Kristoff began pulling pieces from her hair also and noticed how red her face was. Probably from being caught, this in turn made him blush too. How embarrassing to be caught by her sister! Her sister… the queen… It was then that Kristoff realized the full seriousness of the situation. Anna was a princess and he was only "The Ice Master and Deliverer." Funny how that didn't seem so important now because he still was just an ice harvester and she was still out of his league. And now the queen knew that they were sneaking around together! People had been put to death for fewer things! Groaning, Kristoff face palmed himself and felt a knot tie itself in his stomach.

"Kristoff? Are you ok?" Anna asked with concern lacing her voice. She grabbed his hand still attached to his face and gently pulled it away. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"What?! Why would I be mad at you?!" Kristoff asked seriously

"Because we kind of just got busted by my sister and that weird Scottish guy," She ignored the yell of "Hey! I'm right here!" coming from the pile of snow, "and I was the one who started it."

He had to smile as she bit her lip in her anxiety. He gently ran his thumb over her lip making her release it before he kissed her gently.

"I'm not mad at you promise."

The two were interrupted by a very angry Scott stomping his way over to them. Looking at him, Anna realized how big he actually was. He was almost as big as Kristoff with broad shoulders and large, strong muscles. However, her slight nervousness at his size diminished as she watched him try to shake the snow and ice from under his kilt.

She gave a small snort at the Scotsman and when Kristoff wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her hip she knew he was getting a kick out of the sight too.

"Hey lass! You're the queen's sister right?" Kenneth asked and folded his arms over his now sopping wet chest.

"Yes. Hi, I'm Anna and this is my boyfriend Kristoff." The two men shook hands and Anna gulped as she watched the two giant hands meet.

Turning back to her Kenneth once again crossed his arms. "It seems your sister and I came to an agreement…finally."

"Really? That's great!" Anna said smiling.

"Don't get too excited. We still have to write out the contract. We'll be doing that tomorrow." As an afterthought he mumbled. "Unless that crazy woman changes her mind…"

Anna felt a twinge of irritation run through her but it quickly dissipated as the hand on her hip tightened.

"You know my birthday is today. We are having a party tonight if you would like to come. It would be a good excuse to chat with the queen and make sure she doesn't change her mind!"

Kenneth stared at her for a moment before giving a slight nod. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

"Speaking of the party… WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Anna started freaking out and began pulling her boyfriend toward the castle. "WE NEED TO GET READY!"

Working their way over the mountain of snow that partially blocked the door, they finally came to the great hall and found Elsa scrubbing down her throne chair.

Anna let go of Kristoff and ran up to her sister. "Elsa… what are you doing?"

Not even bothering to look at her younger sister Elsa mumbled back, "He stole my chair!"

"Seriously, Elsa?!" Anna laughed.

With her washcloth still in hand, Elsa placed her hands on her hips and glared down at her sister which only made Anna laugh harder.

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" The sisters were interrupted as Rapunzel ran into the room. "We have to get you ready! Come on!"

Before she knew it Anna was being dragged through the door to the royal chambers and towards her room.

Kristoff stared after the two girls and wondered what he should do now. He glanced over at Elsa nervously, his previous thoughts coming back to him. Elsa could, at any moment, banish him or even kill him for his actions with Anna. He really was just a delivery boy and he would never be good enough for the princess of Arendalle.

"Kristoff." Elsa called him and Kristoff knew right away by the tone of her voice that she meant business.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" He said and straightened up as much as he could. Elsa slowly stalked toward him and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you have any idea of how it looks to have a princess sneaking around?" Elsa said slowly.

"Ummm…"

"You know, I could get rid of you at any time I choose…" Elsa was standing only an arm's length away and Kristoff had to resist the urge to run from the small woman before him. He became even more nervous as her hands began to ice over.

"I only have one thing to say to you!" Elsa said sharply and raised her hand as if to strike him. "Keep up the good work!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Kristoff felt his jaw drop. "Wait what?!"

She began laughing and continued to pat his shoulder. "Oh relax! I just wanted to have a bit of fun is all! You are free to pursue my sister!"

"You're not mad?!" Kristoff asked disbelievingly.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "I like you much more than that Hans guy!" She shivered as she remembered the crazy villain. She began walking towards the kitchens. "You're a good guy Kristoff and I know that you will protect my sister." She turned back around and with a snowball in her hand and Kristoff had to dodge it. She had another in her hand and was tossing it dangerously between her hands. "Right?!"

He laughed nervously before answering. "Yes, I promise I will take care of her."

"Good! Now there is a spare bedroom down the hall from Anna's room. I suggest you go get cleaned up before the ball starts." She smiled at him.

He smiled back before heading towards the room. He was nearly to the door to the "royals only" portion of the castle when he felt the snowball Elsa was tossing hit the back of his head. He turned back to her but only caught a glimpse of her glittering train as she rounded the corner, her laughter echoing throughout the hall.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Kristoff once again started towards his room. Once there he found a dress outfit lying out on the bed that consisted of black pants, white shirt, and black jacket. Already knowing that this outfit was going to be absolutely miserable, Kristoff started getting undressed with a huff of annoyance. As he began pulling off his shirt he felt the pain in his back increase and he gave a slight moan. Quickly peeling his shirt off, he looked in the mirror and peered over his shoulder at his back. Long burn marks covered his back like scratch marks. The burns were blistered and an angry red.

_Is that…Is that from Anna?_ He thought

His mind flashed back to their moment in the stables only a short while ago and a blush automatically covered his face. The vision of her face as he pleasured her burned in his memory and he automatically felt desire race back through him. He remembered how she called out his name and how her fingers dragged down his back trying to pull him closer. He quickly stuffed his need down and turned back to the bed and the outfit he was to wear tonight.

_What's happening to her?_

Kristoff felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the thought of anything happening to the girl just a few rooms away. He felt his eyes sting as he thought back to the time when she was freezing to death. Every time he thought about how she froze before his eyes, he felt his heart crack a little more. At that time, he felt so helpless! He could do nothing but hand her off to someone else and hope that she would be ok. That was the hardest day of his life! He knew he was falling for her and he had to let her go to some other man. And then, to watch her freeze to death…

_No! Nothing is going to happen to her! I won't let it! Whatever this is, we will get through it!_

Kristoff was jerked out of his thoughts as a knock came to his door. Flynn let himself inside and looked at the blonde man who was glaring down at the cloths.

"What are you doing? I know these clothes suck but we need to get downstairs. The party is starting." Flynn said and walked over to the mirror on the far wall and automatically started pulling on his tie.

Kristoff meanwhile snuck into the connecting bathroom to change and only after a few moments was ready to go. When he came back out he chuckled at his friend who had torn his tie from his shirt and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go!"

The two boys headed down the hallway chatting happily with one another when they passed by Anna's room. They both stopped and listened to the giggling girls for a moment before continuing on again. At hearing Anna's happy voice, his troubles dissipated.

_Everything will be fine!_

**Rapunzel and Anna**

"You have to wear this dress!" Rapunzel said while jumping up and down in her excitement. "You are going to be so beautiful! Kristoff won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

At her comment, Anna blushed and thought about how Kristoff couldn't keep his hands off of her only moments ago. Shaking her head, Anna returned her attention back to her cousin. Rapunzel pointed to the dress hanging on the mannequin across the room and Anna automatically smiled. The dress was a royal purple gown that flared beautifully from the hips. The dress had sleeves that would keep her neck and shoulders bare but had sleeves that traveled to her forearms. Teal was embroidered into the dress in beautiful patterns with a matching teal belt around the waist. It was perfect.

Anna quickly ran over to the dress and began stripping. Rapunzel just laughed and walked over to help her do up the laces.

"What are you going to wear Rapunzel?" Anna peered over her shoulder at the brunette doing up her dress.

"It's in the closet over there. Hold on." Rapunzel gave one final tug on the ties, making Anna gasp at the tightness, before running over to the closet. She pulled it out and Anna clapped happily. It was a light pink dress and much more simple than Anna's. It also was an off the shoulder dress with small sheer sleeves. Anna quickly returned the favor of helping with the ties before they both sat at the vanity to do their hair and makeup. Because of her short hair, Rapunzel couldn't do much with it except style it in its usual fashion. Anna, however, decided to once again leave her hair down in loose curls down her back. At her insistence to leave it down, Rapunzel became confused but relented. Remembering Kristoff's comment about leaving her hair down made Anna determined to leave it that way for him. The two bantered back and forth as they began finishing up. Soon music was heard coming from the great hall and the two hurried even faster to finish.

Down in the great hall, music and dancing was taking place. Tables of food covered the far wall. Soft flakes of snow fell from the ceiling but the floor magically remained clear and dry. Elsa stood by her throne with Olaf and greeted the various guests. Anna and Rapunzel quickly ran up to the queen and automatically commented on how beautiful she looked in her icy blue dress.

They were soon interrupted by the rest of their small family. Flynn and Kristoff walked towards them together both wearing nice black pants and a matching jacket. The difference between them was that Flynn had his jacket undone and his shirt collar was loose. Rapunzel just smiled at her husband as she spotted his missing tie hanging out of his jacket pocket. Kristoff on the other hand had his clothing in exact order but looked absolutely miserable doing it. He kept rolling his shoulders in a way that made it completely obvious that he wasn't comfortable at all. In the boys hands, there were glasses of wine. Flynn had one in each hand and gave one to his wife. Kristoff had three and gave a glass to the Arendalle sisters before taking a swig of his own drink.

Kai and Gerda could be seen across the hall tending to the food. They exchanged waves with each other before returning to their duties.

Elsa decided that this would be a good time to make a toast and created an icicle in her hand to tap against her glass. Immediately the crowd quieted and turned to face the queen.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! I would like to take this moment to wish my baby sister a happy birthday! My sister and I are closer than ever and I know that we will have plenty more- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Just then Kenneth came through the main door and, at Elsa's outburst, smiled smugly up at her and waved.

"Elsa come here for a sec!" Anna grabbed her sisters arm and quickly shoved their glasses in Kristoff's hands making him juggle them for a second. Anna and Elsa hid behind the throne chair, their backsides poking out humorously.

"Anna! What is he doing here?!"

"Sorry! I kind of, maybe, sort of… invited him to the party!" Anna said the last part in a rush and squeezed her eyes shut.

"WHAT?!" Elsa screeched and puffs of frost flew from behind the large chair.

Anna stared up at her sister like a child and gave her best pouty face. "Aww come on Elsa!"

Elsa gave a huff of annoyance before nodding and standing up straight again. With gritted teeth she came from behind the chair and looked at the cocky Scotsman.

"Hello Laird Maclean…" Anna rolled her eyes at how forced it came out.

"Hey there Frosty!" Kenneth retorted with another cocky smirk, which only grew as he watched as Elsa's hands completely froze over and her face turned red from anger.

With a forced laugh and smile she gave a quick "enjoy the party" and turned her back to him and glared at her sister who was rubbing her neck and laughing nervously.

"I'm going to kill you Anna!" Elsa whispered before plopping herself down in her throne.

Anna just laughed and quickly ran off toward the food table. Elsa then switched her attention to Kristoff who was still juggling the three wine glasses. Elsa quickly snatched one up and glared at the man. "Control your girlfriend!" She shook her head as he did the same thing Anna did only seconds ago; laughed nervously then ran off after his girlfriend. Elsa then turned to her cousin and her husband only to find that they were missing. She scanned the floor and found them dancing together. She gave a prayer of thanks that she created Olaf. She smiled and looked at the snowman.

"Wow! Anna sure took off fast!" Olaf said and laughed. "Hey Elsa! Me and Pascal are going to go find Sven and Max! We're going to have a race to see if Max or Sven is faster! Want to come?"

She looked down at the snowman and noticed for the first time that Pascal was on his shoulder. Automatically she reached down for the chameleon and loved on him. As soon as she and Anna met Pascal they fell in love with him and every time they got a chance they would play with the small animal. After a moment she gave the green lizard back and smiled at the two.

"No, sorry… I need to stay here and help entertain the guests, but you make sure to tell me who wins alright?" She answered and the two headed off towards the door. "And make sure to tell Anna happy birthday before you leave!" She called after them.

She cursed inwardly, not really liking the idea of being left alone. She wasn't disappointed for long as Kenneth magically appeared beside her.

"Hey Frosty!" He said mockingly.

She stubbornly didn't say anything back and her face once again turned red.

"What, are you not talking to me now lass?"

"No I'm not!"

"Well, I'd say you just did!"

Elsa quickly stood up and stepped toward him threateningly and was slightly surprised when he didn't move an inch.

"You are the most frustrating man I've ever met!" She began to ramble. "I mean I have met a lot of people and you are the only man that can piss me off this much! Aren't you even a little-"

"Dance with me."

"-bit afraid of me?! I could have you arrested or use my powers to- Wait what?!"

"Dance with me." He said again.

She stood there for a second not really sure what was happening before she snapped out of it. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Is this a joke?! You know I can't dance! You said yourself 'What kind of queen can't dance?'" He had to chuckle at her as she lowered her voice to imitate his own.

"I'm not the best dancer either. Come on give it a try." He held out a hand to her and never took his eyes from hers. She felt herself get lost in his eyes and cursed herself as she felt her hand slip into his. With her face still red, she let him lead her onto the floor. Once he stopped he turned to her and bent down reaching for the floor.

"Ummm…" She felt completely confused for a moment and stepped back slightly before she realized that he was picking up her train from the ground. She was slightly taken aback at his consideration and she gawked at him as he stood up and came closer to her.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing. Just…thanks." She stuttered.

He stared at her for a moment before placing the hand holding her train on her hip, the other going out to the side slightly. She gasped and stiffened up and he rolled his eyes as her hands became fists at her sides. She thought he was putting the moves on her.

"Oh calm down. I'm not trying anything. Put one hand in mine and the other on my shoulder." Slowly she did what he said and soon they were ready to start dancing. Kenneth began leading her and right away, Elsa stumbled.

"Ok just look at my feet and when I take a step, you follow." Elsa once again did as he said and soon she was following along without falling. "Good. Now look at me."

She quickly shook her head and continued to look at their feet. "No I'll mess up!"

He rolled his eyes. "No you won't. Look at me."

She looked up at him and once again got lost in his green eyes. Suddenly it felt like the only person in the world was Kenneth. This infuriating man that did nothing but piss her off, but made her feel like she's always known him. She felt his hand tighten on hers slightly and she felt herself get pulled closer to him. She continued to stare into his eyes and felt herself falling…falling…falling….

"I'm falling!" She yelled as she felt herself stumble once again. Kenneth quickly grabbed her by the waist and let out a great laugh.

"Wow! You really are a bad dancer lass!"

"Told you!" She said and straightened herself up. As she looked up at him he gave her a strange look with a smile and she wondered where she had seen that look before. Before she knew it she was smiling back at him.

She was about to say something to him when screaming erupted throughout the great hall. She quickly let go of him and found where the screaming was coming from. The food tables were completely aflame! People were scrambling to get out of the entrance doors and away from the dangerous flames. As the people scattered, Elsa saw something that tore her heart in half. Anna was clutching her head with tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Soon she saw Kristoff fight his way to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He was saying something to her and Elsa saw him start to shake her shoulders. Without another thought she began to run to her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers,**

**Some of you have been asking how long this story will be and how often I will be posting. I am planning on having at least 5 more chapters, but I'm not sure how often I will post. These past couple of weeks have been pretty hectic and I have finals this week as well. I will try to post a new chapter every week but I'm not making any promises. When I do post, I promise they will be long chapters. Nothing irks me more than having a story with a 200 word chapter! Also, I've edited Kenneth's speech pattern slightly to make him more Scot like. Let me know if it works. Enjoy!**

**Boidheach Aeghill**

**Burn Chapter 5**

**Anna**

Ignoring the fact that she was laughing at her sisters expense, Anna ran off to the food table in hopes of getting some chocolate before it was all gone. Once there she quickly grabbed a handful of chocolate and stuffed it in her face.

"Hey Anna!"

With a mouth still full of chocolate she turned around to find Olaf walking up to her.

"Wey Owaf…" She mumbled out. "Was gowin won?"

"Ha ha you're funny! Anyway, Pascal and I are going to find Max and Sven to have a race!" Pascal poked his head over Olaf's shoulder and Anna automatically gave the small lizard a friendly pet down his back.

Swallowing the last of the chocolate Anna knelt down to Olaf's level. "You don't have to look far! Look out the window."

Olaf did as she said and saw the horse and reindeer splashing in the fountains outside. Olaf gave his famous little chuckle and automatically started heading outside. Anna watched the two for a moment and her smile broadened as they turned around and Olaf shouted a very loud "Happy Birthday!"

She gave them a small wave before turning back to the food table and picking up a plate to put food on. After filling her plate she turned to watch the party and was shocked to see her sister dancing with Kenneth. She watched her sister stumble a couple times before Kenneth said something to her, then she got considerably better.

She began looking for Kristoff and found him talking to a group of men. When her eyes found him he looked at her and shrugged, showing that the conversation wasn't even close to being done. She smiled at him and returned her attention back to the other guests.

As the night went on she began chatting with a bunch of people. It wasn't until she started talking with an elderly couple that she started feeling hot. The couple continued to talk about anything that crossed their minds and Anna continued to smile politely. She began to fan herself with her hand as the heat began to overwhelm her. Soon the conversation began to fade out and a buzzing sound began to take its place. All Anna could hear was the buzzing in her ears and the shallow breaths that were coming from her lips. Spots danced before her eyes and black filled the edges of her vision.

The elderly couple before her were still talking to her and a look of concern crossed their faces. The woman reached a hand out to her and automatically retracted it and clutched it to her chest in shock. She saw the man grab his wife and pull her back but she couldn't understand why.

_What's happening… Hot…Why is it so hot?_

She heard a muffled clatter and watched in a daze as her plate and chocolate scattered across the floor. She felt herself step backwards until she bumped into the table behind her. Her hands found themselves on the hard wood of the table. Her eyes stayed attached to the elderly couple and her confusion only grew as people hastily began backing away from her and started running out the door.

With more effort than she ever thought possible, she lifted her hands and looked at them. Tears quickly began to fall from her eyes when she saw that her hands were completely in flames.

_Fire? A-Am I dying? But… I don't feel anything… I must be dying…_

She watched in fascination as the fire danced around her wrists up to her fingers. The colors flickered and faded from blue to red to yellow and she became momentarily entranced by the color change. Her attention slowly returned to the party and Anna watched as people scrambled to get out of the castle; red flakes falling around her. She slowly lifted her hands to her head and gripped the sides of her head in an attempt to ground herself and she watched the flakes fall.

_W-What's that… Snow? Snow should be white…_

Suddenly Kristoff was in front of her. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and watched as his mouth moved but again all she could hear was the buzzing and her own breathing.

_Kristoff… What's happening?_

"Anna!" She suddenly felt someone shaking her and the world suddenly sped up and she could hear again. Screams filled her ears along with the roaring footsteps of people attempting to leave.

"Anna! Snap out of it!" Kristoff shouted and continued to shake her.

"K-Kristoff…" Anna whispered his name and felt a small wave of relief when hearing her own voice grounded her even more.

Kristoff's eyes were terrified and he was about to say something to her when the queen interrupted him.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled and Anna looked over to see her running towards them.

"Elsa…"

The queen swiftly but gently pushed Kristoff away before grabbing Anna's hands from her head. Summoning up her magic, the queen quickly tried to put of the flames coming out of her hands. They all felt a wave of relief as the sparking fire dissipated and died.

"Get her out of here!" Elsa demanded and pushed the two towards the door. It was then that Anna saw the condition of the great hall. The entire wall where the food tables had been was up in flames and it was quickly spreading to the rest of the hall. Elsa quickly created a snow storm within the room and the fire slowly started to dissipate until all that was left was the charred black wall and melted snow. Ignoring the melted picture frames and scorched furniture, she ran outside to find her sister.

She found her in Kristoff's arms. They were sitting a few feet away from the main entrance on the steps. The villagers were all standing in the courtyard away from the queen and princess, looking at the younger girl in fear. Ignoring her subjects, Elsa ran over to the kneeling couple and grasped her sister's shoulder. The young girl had her head buried in her boyfriend's neck; her eyes still open wide in shock. Kristoff lovingly rubbed her back but stared up at Elsa in fear.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. "Can you hear me?"

She felt a wave of relief as Anna's eyes found her own. She watched her younger sister's lip start to tremble and knew it would only be moments before more tears came. She was about to offer words of comfort when a riot started in the courtyard.

"She nearly killed us!" A woman started and the rest quickly joined in.

"That's right! She's a monster!"

"She needs to be killed!"

"She's too dangerous!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill her!"

The crowd began making their way toward the steps with their hands in fists and fire in their eyes.

Before they could make their way to the small group, Elsa swiftly used her powers to create a very large, very thick ice wall between them. The people automatically stopped and gasped at their queen. With fury running through her veins, she created an ice platform and lifted herself to the top of the wall.

"Enough!" she yelled and the murmuring below automatically halted. "I will not hear any more talk of murder in my kingdom! You all accepted me and my abilities and I expect the same treatment for your princess. Am I clear?" The people below looked at one another and began whispering once again. "Now put your worries to rest and go home with your families."

The people began shuffling off and Elsa once again got on her platform and lowered herself back to the ground. She decided to keep the wall up as an extra precaution and made her way back over to her sister.

Tears fell from her eyes and the queen cursed her people for making the situation worse unnecessarily.

"We need to get her inside." Elsa said softly and gripped Anna by her elbow to help her up.

Anna let herself be led by the two in a daze. As they passed, she looked at the blackened wall and felt fear fill her. Before she realized it, they were in the kitchens and Elsa quickly went to grab a glass of water. With shaking hands, Anna reached for the glass and made a mental note to thank her boyfriend later when he helped her raise the shaking glass to her lips. The bile in the back of her throat dissipated as she drank and a small sigh escaped her. She suddenly felt extremely tired and slumped back against Kristoff's shoulder.

"She's exhausted." She heard him say. "I'm going to put her to bed."

She didn't protest at all when he lifted her into his arms and began walking towards her room.

The couple didn't say anything as they headed towards her room. Fear and confusion still surrounded them and they simply took comfort from being together. Soon they were at her door and Kristoff balanced her as he turned the knob. Without saying anything, her shut the door behind him and sat her gently on the bed. Without even asking her permission he began helping her out of her shoes and stockings before turning her slightly to undo the laces of her dress. Her tired and dull eyes stayed focused on the floor as he worked, He carelessly tossed the dress aside and began working on her corset. He cursed the offensive object and tossed it away when he saw the indents it made on her body. Ignoring the fact that she was once again bare to him for the second time that day, he grabbed her night gown and slipped it over her head before once again lifting her. He pulled back the covers and laid her inside before hastily removing his own party cloths down to his pants and slipping in beside her. Not a word was said between the couple as they simply held each other before falling into a restless sleep.

**Elsa**

Elsa watched the couple leave and she plopped down in a chair with a groan before placing her face in her hands.

"Well that's one way tae stop a Ceilidh…" A voice broke through the silence and her attention whipped to the door. Kenneth leaned against the frame and looked at the queen with curiosity.

"What are you still doing here skirt boy?! And what is a Ceilidh" Elsa scolded; her eyebrows scrunching up as she stumbled over the strange word.

He looked over at her and smirked at her struggle. "Ok. One- it's a kilt." He emphasized by motioning to his attire. "Two- Party." He said shortly. "And three- I didnae feel like leaving yet."

"Well you should leave! We're kind of having a family crisis here!"

He ignored her dismissal and walked around the kitchen gathering various items up. She watched him warily and raised an eyebrow at him when he placed a bottle of wine and a couple glasses in front of him.

"What?" He snapped. "You look like you need a drink!"

"Such flattery!" Elsa mocked.

"You want flattery you're gunna have tae find someone else because frankly you look like hell." He retorted and placed a full glass in front of her.

"Hey!" She glared at him but took the offered drink anyway. He raised an eyebrow as she frosted the sides of her glass, chilling her beverage to which she simply stuck out her tongue at him.

"So what are you going tae do now?" He asked.

She shrugged and took a drink; automatically feeling some stress leave as the iced wine burned down her throat.

"I don't know. I guess we'll do like we did before and close the gates until she can control her powers."

Kenneth stared at her as he took a swig of his own drink.

"You think that will work?" He asked

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I don't really want to but I don't know what else to do…"

"So keep them open. What's the worst tha' could happen?"

"You saw the people out there! They were ready to kill her!" She said fiercely and a look of determination crossed her face. "Yes, I am closing the gates!"

Kenneth rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you speak tae Anna about this? Or the rest o' your family for that matter?" He began looking around in confusion. "Where are they anyway?"

Elsa looked around too before jumping up and running to the main entrance. Kenneth flinched when she rolled her ankle in her heels but forgot about it as she kicked them off and sprinted bare foot across the floor. He followed her and found the others on the opposite side of her icy wall. He smirked when he saw Flynn's foot encased in the ice and watched as he continued to beat against the frozen wall with a rock; the other three staring at him like he was crazy. His amusement increased when he saw that the white horse, reindeer, and chameleon all had their tongues stuck to said wall; no doubt having some sort of competition. He became confused however when he saw a little white mound of something laughing at the animals.

He walked next to Elsa and pointed at the white thing through the ice. "What is that lass?"

"That's Olaf." She said simply before lifting her hands to melt the ice.

"What's an Olaf?"

Ignoring him, Elsa melted the wall and all of the animal's tongues freed themselves and Kenneth was finally able to see that Olaf was a snowman.

"The fuck?!"

Elsa looked sharply at him for his harsh language but turned back around and looked at the other people standing a few feet away.

"What the hell Elsa?!" Flynn scolded. His frozen leg now numb and caused him to stumble up to her. "Why'd you lock us out?!"

Elsa smirked, "Felt like it." And walked back into the castle.

Kenneth laughed at Flynn which only caused the bandit to become even more angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Flynn yelled.

"Just enjoying the show. What are you doing here?"

"Don't get smart you son of a-"

"Frying pans." Flynn was interrupted when his wife came up to them and placed her hand on Kenneth's shoulder before standing on her toes to place her mouth by his ear. "Will knock him out cold."

Kenneth let out a roaring laugh and Rapunzel quickly joined in. Flynn's face turned red from embarrassment and he quickly grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her inside. Gerda and Kai followed the two also laughing.

"Hey you're Kenneth, right?" A voice interrupted his laughter and he turned to look at the speaker.

"Holy hell!" Kenneth jumped back when he saw Olaf. The little snowman just laughed at him before speaking again.

"I heard you were a real jerk to Elsa! You better not do that again or I will go all snowy ninja on you!"

Kenneth watched the little snowman start to punch and kick the air while making various ninja sounds; the small cloud above his head bouncing up and down with his movements. When Olaf stopped his defensive dance, he ran back over to the horse and reindeer before grabbing Pascal and plopping him back on his shoulder. He watched as Max and Sven headed back to the stables while Olaf came back to him.

"Are you going to come back inside Kenneth?" He asked.

He gave a light nod before watching the two go into the castle and shook his head before following.

"Crazy family."

He followed Olaf back into the kitchen where the others were all sitting at the table. Flynn looked up angrily at him but the others were all worried, no doubt over Anna. Ignoring Flynn, he walked over and picked up his abandoned wine glass and sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Where is she?" Rapunzel asked.

"Kristoff took her to bed." Elsa answered and the room fell silent.

"So…" Elsa started again. "Should we close the gates?"

Everyone sat there and tension filled the room. They all glanced from one person to another as if afraid to say the wrong thing. Finally Gerda cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"Well… everyone knows that Anna has powers now, so it's not like we need to keep it a secret this time… but with how dangerous she is and with how the people responded, I don't think it would be a bad idea."

Everyone gave a slight nod and fell silent again. Elsa gave a long sigh before gulping down the rest of her wine like a shot. Everyone stared at her slightly taken back at her action but she ignored them.

"Does anyone disagree?" she asked. The room remained still. "So that's that."

Ignoring everyone, she snatched up the bottle of wine on the table and quickly chilled the whole thing before taking a long drink. The combination of cool and burn going down her throat made her tense muscles relax and her mind start to buzz.

After some time sitting in silence, Gerda and Kai left to start cleaning the hall. Of course they knew that the scorch marks and melted metal would be impossible to fix, but they headed off to try anyway.

"Hey Elsa?" Olaf asked hesitantly and she looked down at him. "Will Anna be ok?"

Elsa smiled at the snowman before kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a hug.

"Yes. She will be just fine. I promise."

Olaf nodded before pulling away and pulling himself up on a chair next to Rapunzel. Pascal instantly jumped on the table laid down in front of her. She placed her head in her hand as the other began to stroke his back softly.

Kenneth chose that time to speak up.

"So how is she gunna control this?" He asked and stole the wine bottle from the woman sitting next to him. He took a long drink straight from the bottle before handing it back to her. He was slightly shocked at how well the cold worked with the beverage. She stared at him in shock for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and taking another drink.

"We'll work with her. I can put out any fires that she starts and I can show her that it can be controlled." Elsa responded.

"I'm sorry but why are you still here?" Flynn asked the Scot.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel snapped at her husband. The man automatically put his hands in front of him in self-defense.

"I'm just saying he's not a part of this family! There's no reason why he should be a part of this discussion!"

"I ken how you feel and you're right, I dinnae really have a reason to be here." He began. He chuckled lightly when Elsa handed him the bottle without even looking at him. He quickly took another sip and continued. "I ken what it's like tae be a concerned cousin. My own cousin is going through a difficult time."

"Oh really?" Flynn snapped. "I don't think your situation is quite the same!"

"Shut yer geggy!" Kenneth snapped back.

"Eugiene!' Rapunzel scolded her husband and he sat back with a huff. "What's happening with your family Kenneth?" She asked sweetly.

"Thank ye lass! My cousin, Merida is her name, she's a princess and she's at the point in her life where she has tae get married. 3 different clans came to Dunbroch and their sons competed for her hand. She's a feisty lass wi' fiery red hair and a temper to match. She refused to marry any of those goons and I dinnae blame her. I was there during the gathering and they all seemed like dunderheeds."

He took another swig of the drink before once again handing it to the queen.

"Anyway, Merida and my aunt, the queen, got tae it. All o' the clans could hear the lassies fightin'. Merida ran off and she found a witch. She made a deal wi' her and her ma was changed tae a bear."

"Ya right!" Flynn retorted quickly and he suddenly felt something smack into the back of his head. He looked at his wife and found that she had taken one of Olaf's arms and smacked him with it. The hand waved at him and he glared at the snowman on the other side of his wife. He sighed in defeat when Elsa started laughing too.

"Stranger things have happened Flynn! Just look at us!" She shook her head at Kenneth's raised eyebrow, signaling that she would tell that story later. "Thanks Olaf!" Rapunzel said happily and handed his hand back before going back to stroking the reptile on the table.

"What happened Kenneth?" Elsa asked.

"Well, she found a way tae reverse the spell and the queen returned tae normal. She convinced her maw tae let her choose when tae get married and everything is fine."

"Wow that's quite a story!" Olaf said.

"Still don't see what this has to do with anything…" Flynn mumbled.

"The point is tha' Anna needs tae figure out who she is and how tae control her power." Kenneth replied.

"I think you're right…" Rapunzel said.

The other's nodded in agreement and a silence once again fell over the room. Looking down at Pascal, Rapunzel found that he was asleep and gently picked him up.

"I think it's time for bed…" she said and stood up. Flynn followed suit and they began walking towards the door.

"Hold on a tic, Flynn." Kenneth said and caught up with them.

"I'll be there in a minute." Flynn said to his wife and watched her for a second as she walked down the hall before he turned back to the Scot.

"Listen. I ken you dinnae like me, Flynn, but I promise I'm na' here tae cause trouble."

Flynn nodded at him before speaking. "Ya I know… I'm going to be honest with you, man. I've never had a family before, and now that I have one, I'm just overprotective."

Kenneth nodded. "I understand. I willna' hurt your family. If you ever need tae talk I'm here alright?"

Kenneth held out his hand and after a moment Flynn shook it in a silent truce. After a second, the two parted and Flynn headed down the hall toward his room while Kenneth returned to the kitchen.

Elsa was still sitting in her chair and was lightly chatting with Olaf. Without breaking their conversation, he sat down next to the queen and listened to their conversation.

"…and then Max ran around the tree! Sven was right behind him but then Max went around and- Hi Kenneth!- was in the lead! The two were neck and neck until Sven spotted the carrots and got distracted. So Max won…" he ended dejectedly.

Elsa laughed at her friend and took another swig from the bottle.

"Well I'm gunna go. See you guys." Olaf said and as he watched the snowman waddle away, Kenneth wondered if he even needed sleep or if he even used a bed. Brushing off his curiosity, he turned back to the woman beside him.

"This is not what I had planned for her 21st…" She said and glanced at him.

"Ya I bet not." He replied and chuckled.

"I wanted to have a nice party, with music and dancing and chocolate… We were going to have a great time and play games… I wonder why her powers took so long to show up…"

She took another drink and pulled the bottle away and tipped it upside down when she found it empty. With a growl of annoyance, she stood up and Kenneth automatically followed and steadied her when she began to tip. She brushed him off and made her way over to the various cupboards. She hoisted up her skirt and climbed up on the counter to her knees and began rummaging through all of the cupboards looking for another bottle of alcohol. Fearing that she would fall, Kenneth stood behind her, and ignoring her backside nearly in his face, he placed a hand on her back for support.

"I can't find anything…" She said and slammed the door shut.

"Maybe you've had enough anyway lass." He said as he grabbed her hips and lifted her back to the floor, ignoring the small "eep" that escaped her.

She glared up at him before sighing in defeat. Her head was pretty fuzzy and she could tell that her speech was beginning to slur.

"Ya you're probably right but I know I'm not going to be able to sleep. I'm too worried."

"You got any cards?"

Her brows furrowed in concentration before she shook her head.

"I don't think so. I've never played cards."

His mouth dropped open and she giggled at his expression.

"You cannae play cards?!"

She shook her head again and rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Well we're gunna fix tha'" He said and grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the door. They didn't get far before he stopped and looked back at her. His eyes roamed over her from head to toe and she snapped.

"What?!"

"Do you have another dress?"

"No this is the only one I have…"

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I have another dress! What do you think this is my only one?"

"Well stop yelling and go change!" He snapped back.

"Why?!"

"Because after everything tha' happened today, if people see you walking wi' me it could cause trouble!" He said before dragging her down the hall where he knew the bedrooms were located.

"Which room is yours lass?"

"The big one with the fancy decorations…" she said smartly.

He rolled his eyes but followed her directions anyway. He saw a large double door with traditional blue Norwegian designs on it and assumed it was hers. He began to turn the knob when she smacked him in the head.

"What the hell woman?!"

The two glared at each other evilly.

"You aren't going in my room!" She said before letting go of his hand and slamming the door in his face

Rubbing his sore skull, he walked over to the windowsill and began to wait for the blonde.

In the room Elsa ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out the simplest dress she had. Brown skirt, white shirt, and brown vest over top. She grabbed a pair of brown sandals and made a mental note to pick up the shoes she tossed down in the kitchen. After she was changed she ran to the mirror and hastily pulled off her crown. She pulled her long hair into a simple low ponytail. She grabbed a worn brown cloak and after pulling that on, she did a once over to ensure that she looked as much like a scullery maid as possible. Satisfied, she opened the door and lost her breath at what she saw.

Kenneth stared out the window, the moonlight making his skin glow and contrast beautifully with his midnight hair. He removed his jacket, obviously sick of the object by the way it was carelessly tossed on the window ledge, and loosened the top few buttons showing some of the dark strands beneath. His kilt showed his strong, broad legs and she suddenly wondered how an item of clothing that she was always taught was for a girl could make him look so masculine. His green eyes nearly glowed in the moonlight and a blush instantly covered her face when they met hers.

"Ready?" He asked

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and walked past him with as much pride as she could.

He picked up his jacket and followed her. The two said nothing as they headed out of the castle, except for a brief 'thanks' when the alcohol made her stumble and he once again had to steady her. When they were outside, Elsa pulled her hood over her eyes and stared down at the ground, letting Kenneth lead her. Soon they were across the bridge and headed to the docks and people were staring.

"Can they tell?" She whispered.

"Naw. They're starin' at me lass. Everyone thinks I'm an auld highland heathen." A couple old women were standing to the side of the road and began talking about the couple as they passed.

"Would you look at that?!"

"What a little tramp! But somebody has to do the whoring business. Might as well be her."

Elsa lowered her head further and began to walk faster. A gasp escaped her when the hand on her elbow tightened and she was pulled to a halt. She looked up at Kenneth to see his green eyes aflame.

"Fuck ye dain ye old hags?! Yer talkin pish! Ye 'ave no right to be talkin' aboot a young Lassie likt tha'!" Elsa stared wide-eyed at his outburst and was shockingly surprised when she found that his accent had deepened so much that it was nearly incomprehensible. She was even more surprised to find that she liked it.

"If ye bawheided mingers would get aff yer arse and do half of what thi' lass has done ye mi' be worth a few bawbee!"

The women were backing away from the crazy Scott and Elsa, although secretly pleased with his attitude, placed both hands on his chest and held him back as he began to follow them. Without realizing he did it he placed an arm protectively around her waist while the other continued to point an accusing finger at the retreating women, the jacket still fisted in his hand shaking comically along with his finger.

She listened to him yell and found herself enjoying the sound of it. She suddenly felt very warm and the feel of his hand on her hip began to burn her. She stared at the hard chest in front of her and she became fascinated with the black hairs peeking from behind the white material. She glanced up at him briefly and saw that he was still red faced and completely distracted by the two women. With as much subtlety as she could muster she ran her hands over his chest in a way that made it seem like she was pushing him back. The heat suddenly intensified and she bit her lip when a shiver ran down her spine.

"Aye! Go hame!" He continued, now yelling after them, his speech now incomprehensible to her ears. After a couple seconds she realized that he had completely switched to another language. The slightly breathy and rough tongue sounded strange to her but it was enjoyable none the less.

When the women left and he stopped yelling, he placed his other hand on her waist too and made a low growling sound that she could only describe as Scottish.

"Ye alright lass?" He asked her concerned and stared down at her. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She said simply.

The two fell silent then as their eyes met and they suddenly realized where they were. With an awkward 'sorry' and a fake cough, the two pulled away from each other. Elsa glanced at him to see if he noticed the condition she was in but he gave a sharp "cummoan" and began walking to the docks. She began to follow him and contemplated the strange feeling she got in her stomach. She shook her head. It was just the alcohol.

**Rapunzel**

After placing the small reptile in her hands on a small bed on the desk, the brunette began preparing for bed. She slipped on her lavender night gown and sat at the vanity to brush her hair when Flynn came in. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled when he saw him more at ease. He smiled back at her before he too began preparing for bed. He stripped down to his boxers and flopped down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head to watch his wife.

"Did you and Kenneth work things out?" She asked before she gave a great leap and landed on her stomach on the bed. She giggled as her husband's body bounced a couple times. He rolled on his side and propped his head on his hand to look at her while the other placed itself on her back and rubbed gently.

"Ya. He's not as bad of a guy as I thought. But still we've only known him for a day… I still don't see why he needed to be there."

"Why were you so mean to him anyway?"

"Well… I'm going to tell you what I told him…" He began and her interest peaked as a blush covered his cheeks. "This family has become really important to me and I don't like anything that could hurt you or those girls…"

Rapunzel stared at her husband slightly taken back at his declaration. Although they had been married for 3 years, he still pretended like nothing bothered him and that he was really tough.

"Hey. I'm terrified of losing my family too. I'm terrified of waking up and finding myself back in that tower." She said softly and shivered at the thought.

"Rapunzel. I will die before I let anything take you away from me again."

She automatically shook her head in objection. "No! Not again!" Images flashed in her mind of when he was killed by her mother and she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what do you think is going to happen with Anna? I mean her powers are a lot more dangerous than Elsa's, or even mine were."

"I don't know… But we all have her back and I'm sure we can figure out what's going on… If she's anything like you I'm sure she'll be just fine."

He suddenly found himself on his back being snogged breathless with his wife straddling him. He instantly felt himself getting excited and briefly wondered how she could still have this effect on him after nearly three years. He pushed his thoughts back as her hands began to travel up and down his chest and a shiver ran down his spine when her fingers ran through the hair on his chest. His hands began running up and down her back before traveling lower to her backside and thighs. As their lips continued to dance he teased her with his tongue and grew harder as he heard her groan. She gasped in surprise when he sat up and tore the nightgown over her head. A moan tore from her throat when his mouth attached to her breast. One hand held her close while the other buried itself in her curls and entered her. She threw her head back and instantly began rocking her hips to his fingers. Spots danced behind her eyes as the heat in her stomach grew and burst so rapidly it shocked her. Flynn felt her muscles clench around his fingers and stared up at her in awe as her cheeks flushed red and his name shakily escaped her lips. Without wasting any more time he shifted out of his boxers and plunged himself inside her. They both groaned at the sensation and Rapunzel stared down at her husband as she began to move. He stared back in love and she lowered herself down his face changed to one of such pleasure it bordered on pain. His hands roamed her body and caressed every piece of flesh he could find. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she heard a hiss escape him as her nails scraped against his scalp. The heat was once again building in her stomach and she increased her pace. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he grasped her hips to help support her. Gasps of each other's names echoed throughout the room along with various swear words. When his lips attached themselves to her neck and traveled from her earlobe back down to her breasts, she felt herself beginning to fall off the edge again. "E-Eugiene…" She tried to warn but was cut off when he hit that certain spot within her and suddenly she was shaking in his arms. She clenched so tight around him that he gave a short "Holy Fuck!" and followed after her. Completely worn, he flopped back against the bed and she followed suit, her hands placing themselves on either side of his head before she smacked her face into his. She stared down at him as they gasped in lungful's of air and smiled at how satisfied he looked. With a happy sigh she pulled away from him and laid down next to him. He instantly pulled her to his side but that was all his dwindling strength would allow. She placed her head on his shoulder and could tell that he was nearly asleep by his breathing. She muttered a quick 'I love you' before letting herself follow him.

**Elsa**

"No! No! No! You've got it all wrong lass!"

"Oh stop yelling you jerk! I told you I've never played this! Now give me back my cards!"

He threw his hands up in exasperation when she tore the cards back from his hands and arranged them back to the disorganized mess she had before.

The couple was currently playing poker on the ball room floor next to the fireplace. Kenneth was attempting to teach her how to play poker but it was plainly obvious that she was horrible at it. Her cards were put together randomly, he had to remind her of the rules every five seconds, and he could read her poker face like a book.

They got back from his ship about an hour ago and have been playing ever since. He still laughed at the memory of her getting on his ship and nearly falling as it rocked back and forth with the waves. The look of shock on her face when he showed her the captains quarters was absolutely hilarious and when he asked her what the look was for she simply said "it's really ugly." Of course he was insulted at first but after she explained that she always imagined the room being really elegant and full of riches, he felt that is was more of a compliment than anything because his contained a bed, desk, and dresser and nothing more.

Traveling back to the castle was a simple affair compared to their previous journey. They didn't run into any snickering women or gaping mouths as they passed; most likely due to the fact that it was getting rather late.

"Ok yer done lass!" Kenneth snapped and snatched the cards away from her once again. She lunged for her hand but he simply grabbed her wrist and, using her own force she put into her lunge, flipped her; making her land on her back with a small 'oof.'

Continuing on like nothing happened, he began shuffling the deck.

"We're gunna play slap jack."

She sat up with a growl and turned back to him crossing her legs.

"Ok what's that."

"A child's game. Maybe you can actually play this one."

Irritation once again flooded through her and she smiled when her hand connected with the back of his head with satisfaction. He rubbed the spot and glared at her but continued shuffling the deck when she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok how do you play this?" She asked with excitement.

He looked up at her for a second and when she simply blinked at him he smartly replied "you slap the jack…"

"Don't be a smart ass!" She practically yelled and threw her hands up. When he shushed her she continued albeit more quietly. "Seriously! How do you play?"

After explaining the rules, he was pleased to find that she was able to understand everything and was enjoying it more than getting frustrated. The couple played for hours and Elsa won many of the games. Of course he would never tell that he was letting her win on purpose and that if he played for real, she would never stand a change. At one point the game got so intense that when Elsa won the pile she jumped around the room yelling "you lost!" They played until Elsa was practically asleep and Kenneth called it quits.

"Ok lass. It's late. Go to bed." They were both sitting cross legged on the floor and Elsa kept tipping over about to fall asleep.

"But I'm not tired…"

"Bull shite! Go to bed!" He took the cards from her and stood up. He rolled his eyes at her pout but held a hand out to help her up anyway. Once she was up he handed her the deck.

"Ye can have these. I've got plenty more."

She nodded in appreciation and took the cards. She walked him to the door like a good hostess and politely thanked him for coming and teaching her how to play.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"At an inn. Jared and Brandon are probably drunk off their arse and need someone to straighten em' up."

She laughed and waved as he began walking away.

"And dinnae worry aboot yer sister lass. I'm sure everythin' will be fine." With that he turned swiftly away and continued on toward town.

Elsa closed the door after he was gone and went back to the ballroom to pick up her abandoned cloak and shoes from the floor. She was nearly to her bedroom hallway when she turned back around to the kitchen. She quickly picked up her blue shoes that she kicked off earlier and while balancing everything in her arms, made her way once again to her bedroom.

Once there she dropped everything on the floor except for the cards. She looked at the pile of clothes for a second before deciding against putting them away and instead headed over to her vanity and placed the cards in a drawer. Suddenly realizing how tired she was, she stripped out of her clothing and changed into a nightgown before getting into bed and snuggling up in her blankets. Enjoying the warmth and softness of her bed she let her mind relax and soon she was fast asleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Elsa sat straight up in her bed as the pounding became even more urgent to her ears. Looking outside she saw that it was morning and she wondered how a whole night's sleep could go by so fast. As the pounding continued on her door she got up and ran to it. Kristoff stood there, eyes frantic and breathing coming out in gasps.

"Kristoff wha-"

"Anna's gone!"


End file.
